One Little Labventure
by miramiell
Summary: What can you do inside a lab other than science? Well... you can guess. Ai/Reiji. imsorry


"Come to think of it, Reiji's really cute."

"Wh—"

"You're blushing though I'm just standing in front of you—"

"Ai-Ai's not just standing in front of me! You're covering me!"

"Well, but I'm actually just standing. So, Reiji..."

Ai's smile was ecstatic, he reached for Reiji's canvass pants, his hand traveled down to the smaller one's crotch. He rubbed his hand slowly, sometimes poking to Reiji's little thing that is starting to get excited.

"...go strip."

Reiji went red from ear to ear. "A-Are you crazy?! We're at work—"

"Then, if it's at my place or your place or a hotel, you'd do it?" Ai rubbed his hand up and poked roughly. Reiji bit his lips. He's starting to get warm...

"N-No way! Ai-Ai, this is not funny at all!"

"Of course it's not funny. Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Aaah, cut it out alre—mmhf!"

Reiji zoned out, his brain went into a mess when he realized Ai's lips touched his. Not just their lips that were touching, Ai was also doing something weird to him. His tongue was tossed from here and there, that when Ai stopped Reiji was almost completely unable to say anything. Took him a mocking laugh from Ai to register himself back to reality.

"Wha—what are you doing?!"

"Oh? You want more?"

"N-N-No!" Reiji felt totally embarassed. And Ai's hand didn't stop at all. He kept playing around, and Reiji thought to himself, he needs to stop Ai—

— _zziiiips. Clank._

Reiji looked down. That sounded like a his pants zipper being unzippened. Also his pants button being unbuttoned. And Ai's hand... what is it doing inside? Why is it slipping under his underwear?

"Eh?"

What is he doing? Oh no, he felt ticklish. That _part_ felt ticklish... what is Ai touching? Ai's touching it really slowly. Reiji gulped. He wants Ai to touch it... maybe... a little faster? A bit more... rougher... no, no, he's making a weird voice. His face felt hot. What's going on?

"Ai-Ai..."

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"Mhm..." Reiji turned away and nodded. He wants more. He needs more...

"Do you want more?" Ai leaned forward. His other hand touched Reiji's lips, as he traced down to Reiji's chest.

"M-More...?"

"I'll give you more," Ai chuckled. He leaned even closer, slowly slipping his hand beneath Reiji's white shirt. "Just say what you want."

Reiji pointed down to Ai's hand, which is still under his underwear. He sounded like a little child when he made the request. "...faster."

Ai smiled triumphantly. He did just what Reiji wanted, and gave him more—he pulled down Reiji's pants, down to his legs as well as that bear-stitched underwear. Even at his age, Reiji wore that kind of childish underwear. Reiji's little thing sprang out, and it's getting way too excited.

"I guess Reiji's not just small in height."

"I'm not small! Ai-Ai's just too big—"

"You won't know if I'm too big for you if I haven't put it in."

Reiji made a confused expression. He didn't understand anything Ai said. He just understand the part that he's being called small, and the rest? He's too innocent, maybe he's too much of an idiot to understand.

"You don't understand, do you?" Ai furrowed his eyebrows up, sighing in pity. "I wonder how did you even get your degree in forensics."

"I s-studied hard! I can do things too—a-aaah!" Reiji yelped. He panted, and looked down. Ai was squeezing him down there like some sort of a squish toy. He was throbbing even crazier.

"Then, want to do me?"

Really, he understood none of Ai's words. Like he's saying lots of alien things.

"Do Ai-Ai?"

"Geez, Reiji," Ai flicked Reiji's forehead, and Reiji just went 'ouch!'. He led Reiji's hand down to his pants, to the thing bulging beneath, "do what I just did to you to me."

Reiji stared at Ai's pants. Something's bulging there... it's weird. What is it? His curiosity piqued up. Without a warning, Reiji bent down and squatted. Oh, it's hard when he touched it! What kind of thing is it?

"What is this, Ai-Ai?" Reiji looked up, asking innocently.

"If you want to know, open it yourself."

Reiji searched for a zipper, and pulled Ai's pants down. Under the cloth of Ai's underwear, which is totally plain compared to his cutie-thingy bear-stitched one, he could see the weird shape. He trailed his hand on it, up and up to where the bulge ended. It's hiding under the cloth. His curiosity even got way bigger. He pulled the underwear down—

"E-Eh—?!"

Reiji rolled back and fell when he finally saw what is it. He crawled back. It's really weird... when he held it in his hand, it's throbbing. He touched the tip of that thing. It's really weird. He looked down to his own. Oh, they're the same! Reiji looked at it in wonder.

"Ai-Ai, this thing's weird. It's warm!" Reiji, not understanding what he did, stroke it up and down. E-Eh... it's getting even weirder... Reiji didn't get it. It kept getting harder.

"Reiji, you're really bad at it," Ai complained. Though he knew that Reiji didn't understand what is he even doing.

"It's cute..." and now Reiji's tossing it around. Ai irked. Reiji totally doesn't get it a single even bit. "Ehehe, mhhf—"

Reiji fazed when it touched his cheeks, and passed through his lips. He licked his lips and wondered. Eh, something was left there. Something slimy? What is it again? Reiji decided to see it back. He held it in his hands again, and slowly opened his mouth. He put the tip to his tongue, as Ai just watched him with zero sense of what is this idiot even doing. But Ai decided, he should just let Reiji do it. He'd be surprised to know what was he doing though.

Reiji licked the tip. Oh, it's where that slimy thing came from! He licked it again, and nuzzled it to his cheeks. It's really warm... he looked down. There are two little weird things too! But they went jiggle-jiggle when he touched them. He poked them, also wondering what were those. But they're not as interesting at this hard thing which has slimy stuff. So he, also without thinking, put it deep to his mouth and began sucking.

"Idiot..." Ai sighed. He ruffled Reiji's hair, and smiled. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Eeh hmt bhd?" Reiji's voice was muffling with his mouth full. Ai laughed.

"No, that's good. You're really smart, Reiji."

Reiji pulled himself away, looking at Ai happily, "really—nghhf!!!"

Ai pushed himself back to Reiji's mouth. Reiji felt like he's choking. He can't breathe. He tried to pull himself away, but when he did, Ai pushed him back.

"You haven't finished it. Do it until it ends."

"...ghn't... bweethm..."

"You can when it's done." Ai pushed himself even deeper to Reiji, "don't worry, it'll be really good."

"Wuhd...?"

"Yes, you'll really love it."

Reiji made an excited expression. He began sucking even more passionately, twisting his tongue around. Reiji got better faster than Ai thought. He guessed even if Reiji's mostly an airhead most of times, he can really do things. His back teeth still got in the way sometimes, but they're not that annoying. Reiji kept sucking and sucking, pulling his mouth away to the tip, licking it like a delicacy candy, then slowly deeper, and deeper.

Reiji looked at his palm. His hands were all sticky... and the thing in his mouth throbbed even harder. It's getting his mouth full. And it's hot. 'Ai-Ai's body is weird...' Reiji giggled. He looked up to Ai. Ai was still smiling at him, but he looked like a bit weird. He's panting. Is he tired...? But Reiji still wants to do it. He's not getting enough yet. He wants to know more of this thing. But the more he sucked it, he felt weirder. Something was itching. He began touching himself down there, tickling himself. It's weird. No matter how much he touched it, it's still not enough... and he can't do it while sucking! But he still wants to suck it. Reiji's confused. He wants too much... too much...

Reiji was really shocked when Ai shoved his head away. Uh, his cheeks were really hot. His lips were all slimy, and he was drooling, too. He still wants more. When he was about to reach Ai again, Ai bent down, looking at Reiji who was sitting down with his palms on the floor at the same eye level.

"Ai-Ai... I want it..." Reiji begged. His own hands were touching himself, and they moved without him noticing it.

"It's enough." Ai tucked Reiji's bangs to his ears. Reiji pouted.

"It's not enough! I... I want..." Reiji stopped. Ah, he's getting weirder. His body got too warm. And his hands... they didn't want to stop. If he tried to, they just kept touching even crazier. His eyes were blurry. He's getting even dizzier, too.

"What do you want?"

"I... I..." Reiji moaned. It's weird. It's all weird! Something's wrong with him. He wanted to stop. But he can't. He kept going, going and going. All he could do is looking at Ai, begging. "Help me..."

The floor was cold, but it was covered with carpet because it was Ai's office—a computer scientist works at a computer lab. Ai pushed Reiji down to the floor. He crawled atop him. Reiji was crying. He's really begging for it.

"Ai-Ai... help me..."

Ai chuckled. He lifted one of Reiji's legs up, as he kissed the knee down to his thighs. He licked Reiji's fingers that were fondling at himself. He sucked them all, one by one, and trailed down to what he was playing with. He kissed the tip, and he played it with his tongue. Reiji screamed. His fingers no longer play with himself, but they were pulling on Ai's hair, even tighter when Ai played with every part of him down there.

"Ai-Ai... Ai-Ai... mmhm..."

He pulled Reiji's leg even upward. Not just he's twitching on his thing, even his little hole down there twitched like crazy. Ai licked the entrance, forcing his tongue in. Reiji's screams even got louder, that people outside could hear it. Good thing that no one would wander into the Creepy Lab unless boring scientists like them.

Ai poked his finger in. It's already loose. He wriggled one inside, following one more. Reiji kept screaming by every movement he made. To be honest, Reiji's really loud. He's usually loud, but at this, he's even louder. Ai wanted to fit one more finger, but it doesn't fit it, so he forced all his two fingers out and Reiji fell like fainting.

"Ai-Ai...?" Reiji called him. Ai perked up. He's almost unconscious, but he was actually giggling. "...do it again."

Is Reiji actually a sex-crazed innocent brat? Yes, he's totally one.

Though Ai doubts Reiji knows this is sex.

Ai looked at Reiji's white coat. It's going to get into his way... he wriggled it out of Reiji, and threw it away. Now Reiji's just wearing a messy green shirt. With his hands, he unbuttoned it out. Reiji's bare chest was peeking out. They're not firm nor broad, more like they're of someone who didn't do much but jumping around and eating food. Nothing much to look there, but it's still Reiji. Reiji was just looking at him, still the same innocent, idiot Reiji.

"Ai-Ai, why am I naked?"

That's a stupid question, really. But that's just Reiji. He's as stupid as a starfish.

"It'll be more fun if you're naked."

"Then Ai-Ai, do it too—eh?"

Looks like Reiji realized something. He looked down and around. His face got all red, and he sat down confused. Reiji got freaked out when he saw his lower part of the body.

"Ai-Ai... wh—"

"Geez. Just when I'm about to have fun."

"E-Eh... what... I..." Reiji crawled back, but Ai pulled him closer. Reiji finally connected the messy dots in his brain. Ai was touching him when he was still clothed. And then Ai asked him to strip. And now, he's naked. After all those touches.

He's... doing that with Ai?

"Doesn't matter."

Ai pushed him back, and now he's pinning him. Reiji was still trying to connect more dots. Both of his legs were all up, and his lower body arched up. What's going on? What is Ai doing? And the hour... they're going to come in an hour! He needed to get ready! But Ai's pinning him and he can't move—

"...eh?"

What is it? He felt something weird. Like... inside him. It's throbbing. It's hot. When it moves, he felt warm. He felt like... moving too. It felt a bit painful... and it's moving fast? It's moving even faster! What is it? Reiji looked down.

What is that...?

Ai's thing moved in and out of his body. Why is it in there? It's getting faster. He can't think. What's that? What's that again? He can't think! It's too fast... and it's too hot...

"—ah... ah... mnhhmmff!!!"

Reiji's head went into blank as he felt like something was hit. It kept hitting him there, and when it did, he got a weird splurge. He made weird voices again. He could hear Ai's breathing in his ears, calling his name. He held to Ai's back, and he pushed Ai even closer towards him. It's good. It feels good. It feels really good. He wants it to be faster. It has to be faster! It's not enough. Hit it more... it needs to hit it more!

"Ai-Ai...! Ai-Ai..." Reiji cried. Now it's too fast. It's too fast than he wanted. He can't hold it in. Every part of his body itched. He moved his hips, following Ai's moving to him. What is he thinking about again? He doesn't know. He doesn't remember about it anymore.

He just loves this!

All of sudden, his vision went dark. But it feels so nice... it's nice when he hit the carpeted floor under him. Ai just kissed him in the lips. Ah, it's being pulled out... there's a warm pool on his belly, and a warm feeling inside him. He giggled. It's really nice... now he wants to sleep. When Ai leaned towards him, his hands reached and hugged Ai though his grip was just weak.

"Ehehe... Ai-Ai..."

Ai looked at Reiji. He's still smiling at this time. But being naked, and his body dirtied with his own cum like that, he looked like a slut.

"Let's do it again, okay...?" Reiji nuzzled himself to his cheek, then fell asleep in his embrace.

Ai looked at the hour. Well, he needed to clean this all up. He'll just handle things with the coworkers while Reiji's asleep. But then, he thought back. He just turned Reiji into some sort of sex-crazed brat... or maybe it's his real nature. He didn't expect it, though. Either way, it's a good thing for him.

Now it's time to begin his own adventure with Reiji.


End file.
